Dominación
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: [AU] Aoba había sido completamente dominado por el Scrap, ¿Pero qué relación tenía el con las misteriosas desapariciones y rumores sobre un túnel en el alcantarillado? Mizuky necesita encontrarlo, y pedir ayuda para su tienda de tatuajes; Pero quien entra, ya no sale.


**Dominación**

Los rumores cuentan con grandes detalles, que hay un túnel en lo más recóndito de las profundidades de Mirodijima. En los túneles de aguas negras de la isla, casi atravesando pasillos y pasillos de largas tuberías llenas de agua, vapor o cualquier otra sustancia liquida que se distribuyera por la cuidad.

Había una combinación de puertas que se tenían que pasar, para llegar hasta el lugar deseado. Una combinación tan exacta y complicada que más de la mitad de las personas que lo intentaban quedaba varadas entre aguas sucias, o ahogados por las corrientes fuertes que los arrastraban sin piedad.

Pero eran menos afortunados los que llegaban a encontrar el camino hacia la habitación misteriosa. Una puerta azul, pulida les daba la bienvenida a los desgraciados visitantes que llegaban hasta ella. Resaltaba por su pureza y limpieza. No estaba cerrada con llave, o alguna traba que impidiera el paso, más bien estaba completamente deseosa de permitir la entrada a quien quisiera pasar.

Al entrar, un pasillo largo blanco de mármol completamente lustroso, era lo único que estaba entre la puerta negra con el delicioso misterio y los visitantes; O al menos así era.

Ahora, luego de tanto tiempo de que el rumor se hizo férvido y punto de mira para los _grupos de rhyme _más populares eran, usualmente los que contaban con grandes mentiras su encuentro con Sly –El que yacía dentro de la habitación misteriosa-. Pero no eran más que los dueños de la sangre que manchaba paredes y suelo de la habitación, anteriormente blanca.

Si lograbas hacer unos centímetros dentro del pasillo, podías oler el olor a muerte y putrefacción que allí merodeaban. Ver los cadáveres de jóvenes o adultos que intentaron llegar a Sly.

Las luces se prendían **automáticamente** al sentir movimiento dentro del pasillo, y unos ojos pintados en las paredes hacían perder la cordura. Parecían _seguirlos, parpadear, inclusive mutar en diversas formas amorfas_. Se adentraban en sus mentes logrando que cambiaran de parecer, o simplemente enloquecieran hasta golpear sus cabezas contra los muros de hormigón destrozándolas. La sangre volvía a manchar el suelo.

Muy pocos lograban pasar el pasillo de los ojos, simplemente uno de cada tantos. Para ellos, el castigo era peor.

Sus mentes ya **debilitadas** por las _ilusiones_ _ópticas_, corrían el riesgo de quebrarse al llegar con el dueño de ese retorcido juego de azar, donde todos terminarían padeciendo.

Detrás de la puerta negra, pesada que parecía ser de plomo, se dejaba salir un aire viciado con olor a **azufre** y **canela**. Dentro había unas personas muy poco agradables. Una pequeña habitación cuadrada parecía ser el recibidor, vaciá con imágenes de _tatuajes_ pegados en ella.

Recostado al lado de la puerta, un hombre alto de tez morena, con un traje rasgado de cuero, la cerraba apenas el visitante pasaba. Fumaba una **pipa** larga con una mueca indiferente _llena de odio_. Sentado en el suelo, un joven _rubio_ _con_ _los_ _ojos_ _verdes_, perdido en los diversos monitores que flotaban a su alrededor, una mueca sonriente y el sonido de cráneos explotando; Las **luces no eran automáticas, **el desidia quien pasaba.

Dos hombres _rubios_ de traje tomaron al invitado de sus brazos, arrastrándolo por la habitación presentándose, felices. Sus muecas parecidas y gestos brutos casi en silencio demostraban el poco trato que llevaban con las personas.

Un pasillo corto_, oscuro como el resto del lugar_, había un joven con una máscara de gas. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana _rota_, arrojada contra la pared. Pequeños trozos estaban rasgados por el suelo, con la mira escondida pero fija en la otra pared. Sus cabellos blancos tenían aceite y sangre brotando entre los mechones, y en su mano sostenía un paraguas. Apenas se podía notar que respiraba con _agitación_; Como si de una pesadilla se tratase.

Llegando a la habitación tan deseosa y esperada, se encontraba un hombre de ojos ámbar y cabello azulado. Acariciaba una bola de pelos oscura sobre su regazo. Sonrió con gentileza. Estaba cruzado de piernas y con su cabeza apoyada en su mano, estaba casi recostado sobre la posa manos.

Su boca se movió con elegancia y pronuncio "_**Adelante**_". El invitado ciegamente acato a su orden, comenzando a caminar hacia Aoba, "_**Detente**_" Grito, el visitante nuevamente siguió la orden.

Una bestia con cabellos color sangre, gigante, con una espada en la mano. Salto por detrás del asiento del joven de ojos ámbar e intento matar al visitante. Y lo hubiera hecho, pero una cadena gruesa lo retuvo a escasos centímetros. Dejaba sus manos en alto intentado dar el golpe fatal y único para destrozar al humano intruso que tenía al frente. Pero simplemente no podía lograrlo, gruñido en ira. Los tatuajes comenzaron a moverse como si de un parasito se tratase.

"_¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué buscas?"_ Pregunto Aoba acariciando al pequeño perro que estaba sobre su regazo.

"_Quiero… quiero tocarlo_" Contesto el visitante, embobado con la voz del muchacho "_Déjeme tocarlo_"

"_¿Qué parte de mi quieres tocar_?" Pregunto con una ceja arqueada, divertido. El humano había olvidado sus intenciones ahí, simplemente estaba a punto de romperse.

"_Su pelo… su rostro… tocarlo"_

Aoba río alegre. Incluso llevo su cabeza hacia el respaldo del sillón mientras reía estirando sus piernas, a carcajadas. Se detuvo para limpiarse la lágrima que salía de sus ojos, y se levantó despacio con el perro en sus brazos.

"_Si yo te dejara tocarme_", Comenzó a hablar, quedando al lado de la bestia de cabellos rojos, acariciando su mejilla. "_Koujaku también tendría que tocar mi pelo, por ende Mink, Noiz y los gemelos deberían hacerlo también_" Se detuvo, sus palabras caían en oídos sordos, el humano solo se embobaba con su sonrisa "_Eso no sería bueno para mí, ¿entiendes?"_

"_Tocarlo, quiero tocarlo" _Contesto, como un muerto vivo que no podía decir más que eso.

Aoba hizo una mueca de aburrimiento "_uhm… que aburrido_", con su mano toco la mejilla de Koujaku y susurro "_**Matalo**__. Pero primero lo romperé_"

La bestia gruño en respuesta, y Aoba dio un fuerte grito _"¡__**Muérete**__!"_

El humano simplemente se arrodillo sosteniendo su cabeza, y entre gritos, lagrimas salían de sus ojos y se esparcían hasta su cuello. La saliva salía despedida de su boca entre grito y grito. Hasta que sus ojos se voltearon completamente y solo cayó al suelo, completamente roto; como una _muñeca_.

Apretando un botón, Aoba permitió que Koujaku se liberara de la cadena y atacara ferozmente el cuerpo del muchacho moreno de ojos esmeralda que estaba inerte en el suelo; tal vez ni respiraba.

Los demás sintieron una corriente fría que parecía intentar partilos a la mitad, Aoba ya dominaba Scrap, más bien, este lo dominaba a él. Les había obligado a todos mantenerse a su lado y servirle.

**Obligó** a Noiz a crear un programa que copiara a Sei; lo hizo a la perfección, incluso luego de que **Sei hubiera roto.**

**Ordenó** a Mink que esparciera el rumor en los barrios más bajos y lograra que vinieran; no pudo resistirse.

Virus y Trip, simplemente aceptaron de buena manera, estarían más cerca de su ídolo si lo hacían. Este se lo recomenzaba; como siempre, como a todos.

Los únicos que se resistieron a ese lado malo de su gentil Aoba fueron Koukaju y Clear. Ambos fueron **rotos** en cuestión de **segundos**, sin siquiera poder _defenderse_; No podían hacerle frente a un poder tal como el Scrap.

Nadie podía vencer a la parte más instintiva del muchacho de pelo azul, esa parte que solo quería _destruir y matar_; Y era lo que más le _gustaba_ hacer.

_Era lo que más hacia. _


End file.
